Outcast
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: The white haired maiden and the green haired lady, whose friendship was messed up by the Daughter of Evil. Please read and review. A song fic for Daughter of White.


Outcast

_A Vocaloid Song fic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or this song I am basing my story off of. This is not yuri.

Daughter of White

(Since I do not agree with the term "God" in the song, I will be using the word kami.)

Once upon a time, in a village, lived a white-haired girl. The village had only green-haired maidens with matching eyes whereas this girl had snow white hair with crimson eyes. Her name was Haku Yowane, the outcast in her world.

Haku was as usual, strolling by the sea, gazing out at the beautiful blue waves, and the freedom beyond it. Near the sea, in a forest, there stood a large tree with evergreen leaves. The lone girl let out a small smile, the old tree was her sanctuary. Everyday, she had prayed to kami, for a friend, someone she could laugh and cry with.

Today, was just a normal day. Haku was visiting the tree deep in the forests. There she saw, a girl about her age, by her tree, passed out, with the typical teal hair, but it shined and shimmered in the sunlight. One of the most loveliest ladies Haku had ever met.

Haku brought the girl home with her. She helped the girl into more comfortable clothes and laid her on her couch. Who would ever think, that this day would change everyone's life.

The green-haired maiden introduced herself as Miku Hatsune. Everyone in the village loved her, both her beauty and her kindness. Haku loved her for all this too and for another reason. Miku was her first friend.

They both grew close. Best of best friends. In the beginning, Haku thought she was mearly pitying her, but Miku proved all this wrong. When Haku went to buy some fruits from the nearby markets, they had called her filthy. That she was a special kind of disease. Whoever touched her or whatever she touched, would turn pure white. That if she bought the farmers hard grown fruits, it would all be a waste. People mocked her and laughed at her. Most feared her and shunned her.

Miku heard of this and confronted Haku. _"Why didn't you tell me this?" _"I-I thought you would leave me!" That night, the pure hearted one and the filthy one slept in each other's arms, away from all other earthly fears.

They had ran away from the village, and started a new life in the city. Both were very hardworking. Miku had first found a job as a maid for a rich, business lady. The lady refused to give Haku a job, but soon caved in when Miku proposed to not take the job.

One day, there were particular rumors of the blue-haired prince that would soon come to visit. Miku and Haku had payed no mind to these rumors, and continued to earn the daily wages. The prince ran into Miku that evening, and had caused a disturbance because she had accidently spilled the wine on him. Miku took the blue-haired man to the washroom and helped him clean up. That was the beginning of their love story.

The maids gossiped that the visiting prince had rejected the neighboring queen's offer in marriage. Haku already knew why this was so and Miku just ignored the constent probing. A day or so passed, and soon, the queen raged war against the city. The queen had given the order to kill all the green-haired maidens in the land.

When the shooting began in the streets, many green-haired women fled into the forests, where another army waited. Haku and Miku had both ran towards the sea line. The prince was inside the mansion at the time Miku got shot. The soldiers had seen the unmistakable white and green of the girls and had ambushed them near the cliff by the sea.

Once again, Haku was all alone. She cried for endless days. Miku's death had once brought her back to her reality. That she would always be alone.

She moved into a small chapel near the sea she grew up gazing at. And just like with the green-haired girl, Haku saved a blond, not from the tree, but from the hungry sea waves. They both had grown close. Telling each other stories that they had heard in their childhood lives.

At the dark of night, Haku heard the blond confess to herself in her given room. _**"I was the queen! I was the one who wore those riches! I ruled the land! And I had everyone bowing at feet! Why does this world have to be cruel to me now?!" **_

The next day, at the very same time, the blond sat at the harbor. White flashed behind her, and ruby eyes filled with tears shimmer in the night. And there, the knife came slamming down.


End file.
